


Poor Me

by littledgykid



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledgykid/pseuds/littledgykid
Summary: A fun night of vandalism turns into a morning of cuddling and whispered secrets (this is a bday gift for a friend, it's a joke).





	Poor Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday T, and I'm sorry

It was midnight. The wind was leaving layers of salt on her lungs. It was getting cold and late. She was tired and was getting antsy. Where is he?

A blue ball rolled towards her, rustling the bushes it went through.

"Finally", she sighed out.

Sonic stood up and smiled, embarrassed.

"Sorry I´m late, my mum took forever to go to bed."

"Whatever, let´s just go. I can stay for an hour, maybe."

Thea lifted her bulky backpack, hearing the sprays clink inside.

They made their way towards what was left of the old lighthouse on the hill. Sonic kept his pace up, purposefully leaving Thea behind. "You're too sloooooow!"

In the end Thea handed him everything and let him run wild, let him be annoying somewhere else. She slowly made her way up, following the path Sonic made in the overgrown grass.

The night was calm, a bit cold for September. She was regretting not bringing a denim jacket. She saw a flash light up the hill and knew he was setting everything up for their “night art piece”. At least they remembered to bring actual flashlights this time.

A cool melody could be heard as she entered the lighthouse, his phone connected to a small speaker that was blasting music. Sonic was already preparing the wall with paint he stole from his father, which Thea was against, but she couldn´t do much. He was a stubborn bastard. And they did need colour for the base.

"Hey, get your mask and gloves on and let´s get started. The sketch is by the sprays."

She sighed. Looking at it again, it was a good merge of their styles, a bit old fashioned, nostalgic. The sound of the paint coming out of the can was satisfying and familiar. Conversation sparse and muffled under the masks.

The next time Thea checked her phone, an hour already passed.

"We should take a break, I think these fumes will fry my brain. Or what´s left of it."

They sat outside, looking out to the sea. Thea was shaking, the cold, wet winds not helping her case. It must've been around 2 am and she didn´t even have a hoodie on. Sonic seemed fine. He had that thick fur to keep him warm.

"Why didn´t you remind me to dress warm?", she sighed, curling up into herself.

"Oh... I´m sorry. You´re cold?", he looked her over, now with a worried expression on his face.

Sonic opened his arms, smiling wide and scooting over to her. She looked at him suspiciously.

"What are you doing?"

"Do I need a reason to help out a friend? You´re freezing, Thea."

"What if I don´t want to cuddle you?"

"Then I respect that. But don´t expect me to drag your ice cube of a body back to town."

Both of them laughed, trying not to disturb the quiet of the night.

Thea leaned into Sonic, just enough to notice how warm he actually was. He wrapped his arm around her, slowly enough so she could move if uncomfortable. She didn't.

They laid there, longer than either of them would like to say, cuddled up and watching a golden ring emerge from the depths of the sea. Sonny whispered into her ear about what they were making, an abstract statement about friendship. There was a lot of warmth, barely recognisable faces of Tails, Amy, Knuckles, but also a lot of black and red, some slashes. Hurt. They talked about a lot of things that early morning. Both of them cried, even if Thea would never confess to that.

It was getting warmer, there was really no justification why they were still so close. Neither of them tried to justify it.

Sonny’s nose nuzzled Thea’s cheek.

“Hey, it’s 6:30, it’s time for us to go, your parents will be really mad.”

She yawned and hugged him tighter. “You’re comfortable as hell.”

“We never finished the graffiti“, he smiled fondly, smoothing her hair.

“Guess you’ll need to hang out with me tonight again”, she grinned at him.

“Yeah, poor me.”


End file.
